Ever So
by Kentra Kohama
Summary: Alice is back in Wonderland. But instead of falling into McTwisp's home, she ends up in Cheshire's. My, my, what on earth could happen in this story? Please read if you're interested. Loosely based off the movie, rated M for the smut in future chappies.
1. The Wrong House

Alice Kingsleigh screamed. And screamed and screamed and screamed. No amount of memories could prevented her for the shock of _falling_ with nothing to _hold on to!_ She threw her hands before her face, wishing that the white rabbit was there to ease her panic. Free-falling ever faster, she watched items flash by and fought to remain at least semi-calm. Semi-sane.

...Sanity.

The ground was coming up to meet her. Too close! _Too close!_ And she broke right through it. Landing on the ceiling, she was allowed a few moments reprieve before dropping to the floor with a loud thud. Alice lay there for a heartbeat before sitting up slowly. Her blonde hair was tousled, bouncing around her shoulders as she staggered up to brush herself off.

It was then that she truly lifted her sapphire eyes to her surroundings. She tilted her head in confusion, not recognizing the home at all. Mentally, she retraced her steps.

Hamish had proposed, and she had hurried away to "think". In reality, she had seen him in the crowd. His white and blue pinstripe suit and rather large pocket watch had betrayed him. That and his impatience. And so she had followed him into the small hedge maze. Turning a corner, she had giggled to see, instead of a rather short man, a large rabbit in a white and blue pinstripe waistcoat.

And then had come the rabbit hole and the falling.

_But where am I now?_ she thought, turning in a slow circle. The first door she could spot in the soft gloom was slightly ajar, a soft rising and falling of noise seeping out of it. She paused before moving towards it, taking a few moments to remove her high-buttoned boots. She carried them in her left hand, raising the right slightly to feel around, for she didn't want to hit something.

She stopped every now and then to gaze around. _Definitely not McTwisp's house._ Alice decided, taking in the deep purple curtains the hung before the probably dusty windows and the many black, violet, or forest green pillows strewn about. The rising and falling sound became louder, so she sneaked closer to the open door.

Pushing it ever so quietly, Alice was careful to not let it bang into the wall. Her eyes slowly adjusted to the pale stream of light slipping under a curtain. In an instant, she realized she was in a bedroom.

An _occupied_ bedroom.

She turned a light shade of pink, turning to go. But the bed creaked, and the slow rise of the dark blankets made her so curious. Creeping closer with slow, cat-like steps, she moved the silky covers back an inch to gaze on the sleeper.

She didn't recognize him at first. But that didn't change the fact that he was amazing to look at. Finely sculpted cheeks, pale lips that looked so soft, a Roman-straight nose. And his skin was so pale it could have never been kissed by the sun. The young man turned over slowly, the blanket slipping back to reveal a bare chest.

Alice covered her mouth with her free hand, scolding herself for ogling the poor man when he was helpless and had no say about it. He tossed his face to the side, his finely-boned hand chucking the pillow that had covered the crown of his head against a wall with a grunt of annoyance.

She gasped sharply, her boots falling from her nerveless fingers with a dull thump. The large cat ears twitched, and he opened his emerald eyes slowly. They lazily moved around and his head turned so slowly, the slits widening in the darkness of the room. He focused on her before sitting up, running a hand through his black hair. She took a moment to look at it, realizing it faded into deep violet near the ends.

"Who are you?" he questioned, his voice a deep, rumbling purr that held a hint of curiosity, as always.

Steeling herself, she removed her hand to speak, "I'm Alice."

"_The_ Alice?" He was suddenly hovering in front of her, his famous grin stretching over his features as his beautiful body faded into the one she knew so well. Tears ran down her rosy cheeks, and she wrapped her arms around him, delighting in the soft fur and steady breathing and pounding heartbeats.

"Cheshire!"


	2. An Eye for an Eye

"Are you coming or falling behind, Alice?" he purred, his tail tapping her shoulder as his head bounced around the air about ten feet down the path. Alice hiked up her skirt, running full tilt. She tripped lightly, finding her face about an inch from the ground with a very human arm around her.

"Oh, as clumsy as ever, aren't you?" She felt his lips brush her ear before she had the strangest feeling of being pushed through a wall made of mist. She was confronted with an absolutely massive pillar of wood, and curved up into... a chair?

Cheshire smiled widely, and she gasped, for his paw was now the size of her head. "You _grew!_ ...Or did I shrink?"

He spun around in midair, his head twisting and remaining level with hers as his body moved the chair to the side. Alice looked up as she heard a thundering clatter and a few crashes. Tarrant Hightopp, High Hatter for the White Queen's court, was walking across the trio of tables towards them.

He hopped down gracefully, grinning almost as widely as Cheshire, "Alice." His hands clapped together, and his eyes flashed blue and then green. After a few more flashes, they settled on a sea-ish green. Much like the winter foam that forms as the water smashes itself against the rocky sea cliffs.

There was smash of fine china and Alice could just barely see Thackery tug on his eyes in yet another bout of Wonderland's famous Madness. "_Ahlice?_" he cried, falling off his chair. Mally snorted as the Hatter replied.

"You're _absolutely_ Alice. I'd know you anywhere." He glanced back at Mallykins, "I'd know him _anywhere!_" He took her tiny arm, since her hand was much too small to do any good, and pulled her on to the table. Walking half-bent over to accommodate her tininess, he dropped into his chair and sat her on an uneaten but defrosted cupcake.

Alice flushed wildly, realizing that she was barefoot, and naked as the day she was born. Besides her shirt, of course. Her undergarments had vanished, along with her dress. _Is _this_ why Cheshire evaporates in nothing but pants?_ she wondered.

She then mentally slapped herself for thinking such thing, scolding that naughty other self for even _noticing_ that he wore... _nothing_ but pants. Why, if he could hear her thinking right now... She glanced down the table, past the flying bits of pastry that Thackery _so_ loved to throw about.

Cheshire Cat, as calm and collected as could be, nearly emptied the milk pitcher into his cup. He stirred it with a small tea spoon and took a lengthy sip. He grinned widely, nursing the cup until his absolutely amazing gems of eyes flicked up to focus on her.

_A hairless, seamless chest, cut from marble. Pale lips opening to utter her name..._

Alice pinched herself roughly, _No, no, no!_ She watched him set the tea cup down, and suddenly she was in his furry clutches. The soft fur brushed her from all sides as he wrapped around her. "You seemed _cold_, Alice. Without that confining dress, you were shivering like a fairy on a dose of dust. Of course..." he purred, grinning mischievously.

"Without those _horridly-colored_ undergarments, your form is much more _visible_."

…

**Oh, Chess, you perv. Well, an eye for an eye, yes? I wonder where he might be keeping all that excess clothing. It has to go somewhere, you know.**

**There are NO references to drugs in here. At all. A fairy on a "dose of dust" does not suffer from a high. Nope.**

**Thank you so much for reading my first chapter and continuing to this one. I love you. XD**

**Niphuria-sama: Thank you, once again, for reading. I adore your work and am probably annoying you by first replying to your review and doing it again here. All I want to say is thank you... Again... Doh.**

**1990chance-san: I love ya tooo. And I'm very glad you like the story. I hope that I can remain writers' block-FREE for this story. There's no way in hell I'll settle for a one-shot.**


	3. What a Stain

The Mad Hatter waved a hand, "We must prepare for the the great day ahead. What with the slaying and such." Mallykins and the ear-twisting March Hare toasted his comment before flinging their cups at each other. "Now then, Alice..."

Cheshire unfurled himself from Alice, leaving her a little bereft. He glared at his tea, shaking his head. "All this talk of blood and slaying has put me off my tea." Alice looked up when the Hatter's fingers let go of the rather cracked teapot he was holding.

"The _entire_ world has, or will be soon enough, gone to ruin." He stood with a maniac smile, walking as if a little drunk. "And _poor_ Chessur's off his _tea_." His eyes became a deep amber of hatred, and he raised a finger.

March Hare gripped his ears, "_Oooh_ no!"

Cheshire turned his head, his gems of eyes slightly clouded with guilt. "What happened that day was _not_ my fault."

Hatter's amber eyes grew darker, and his mouth opened with a flurry of angry and accusing words, "You ran to save your own skin, you disgusting, bleeding, sickening, underhanded, non-Highlander, _bullwac-!_"

"_Hatter!_" Mallykins cried. He turned to stare at her, "Hatter, you're needing sanity."

He coughed, his voice coming out as a teeny squeak, "_Sane_. ...I'm fine."

March Hare bounced onto the table, swinging himself onto the Hatter's shoulder with a nimbleness that shocked Alice. "_OI!_ Trimest, you're such ah _HOOT!_ Or was it Tam? Took? Tarnish?" He tugged on his ears, fighting to retain the forgotten name.

Cheshire rolled into the air, shaking with soft giggles and purrs. "Oh, Tarrant Hightopp, what has happened to you?" He evaporated, appearing in the chair he had occupied before, in human form once again.

His massive black-violet ears flicked and the sharp fangs his mouth bore flashed as he let his lips peel back into a gigantic smile. "You were the greatest of Hightopp clan. What a _pity_. What a _shame_. What an absolute _waste_ for the name of Hightopp to pass to one as un-mad as _you_."

The Hatter placed Hare back in his seat, taking his own at the head of the table and grinning madly, "And what of you, _dear_ Chessur? As I recall, the youngest and boldest son of-"

"Not another word, Tarrant." Cheshire's eyes became ruby. Not simply red, but a deep, hateful crimson. "I cut, severed, burned, and stomped on all the ties with that despicable family and am merely Cheshire Cat now. You were there. You know full well how much I despise them."

Tarrant giggled and clapped, "Well-played, my feline friend. Aren't you terribly cold?" The sudden change of subject shook Alice of her little daze and she looked at the half-dressed man. Cheshire allowed himself a light shiver before smirking.

"Worried that I might catch cold, dear Tarrant?" He was answered by Tarrant shedding his heavy dress coat, striding over to drape it across the pale feline's shoulders. Alice watched Cheshire's tail twitch in slight annoyance.

Hare leaned on the side of his chair, grinning madly, "_Chessur_, ya blooming idjit. Ya fergot aboot the luvly lady dining with us!" Alice flushed daintily, earning the attentions of all three males. "See, she's bound to catch summat vera ungood, ya great kitten."

Cheshire's ears shot up indignantly, and he stood to fire a retort, but the sound of a loud bark faded into hearing range. He glanced back and swore softly, "Card Knights."

Sure enough, nine or ten armored cards wielding spears ran up, in hot pursuit of a rather ordinary looking bloodhound. Cheshire's large hand hastily pulled her to him, and he poofed into Tarrant's seat, which happened to be the furthermost from the bloodhound.

Tarrant looked slightly displeased, but turned to greet the rather tall man advancing on a horse. "Welcome, you're just in _time_, Knave." He received a slap across the face with a black gloved hand and remained unfazed. Alice felt Cheshire wince and peeked out of his hand to see the man pulling on that beautiful hair of his.

"It _seems_..." he growled, "That the Oraculum... is _missing_. You wouldn't happen to know about it... would you, slippery feline?"

Cheshire defiantly spat in his face and hissed as the man yanked hard on his hair. "Let... _go_ of me, Stain!"

Stain laughed darkly, shoving the cat forward so hard that his face collided with a teapot, shattering it to pieces and leaving him with many a cut. "You're all mad. I'll take my leave before it _infects_ me."

Mallykins shouted insults until he was long gone, Hare joining in as the Hatter carefully cared for the cat's face. "For a feline, your reflexes leave much to be desired, Chessur."

Alice couldn't help the small giggle that escaped her as Cheshire sputtered, still wrapped in the warm coat and still proud as ever. "I... I... I _never_...!"

**Whoa... One, late chapter. Two, I got so complicated. Oh well. As you can tell, Chess and Tarrant are, like, BFFs. Ferevar. Just kidding, but yeah, they know each other well in mah storeh. It kinda strayed from the movie here, in that they, Stain and the Red Queen, are searching for the Oraculum while the party is going on and not Alice. So, uh... Those people waiting for the smexy, kitty-being-all-licky-licky scene after the Bandersnatch takes a swipe... You're gonna have to wait a bit longer...**

**I'M SORRY.**

**Anyhoo. It's great that I have some readers. I'm kinda glad about that, since my last two stories were utter failures. And my first is on hold despite viewer-ship. Let's cross our fingers and hope this one LIVES. *is bricked, shot, and buried by my editor/co-pilot***


	4. Dash of Salt, Pinch of Pepper

Alice couldn't recall much after that. So when she awoke to a wooden post and inhumane warmth, you could say she was surprised, at the very least. She slowly rolled over, and came face to face with Cheshire's sleeping face. He appeared dead to the world, though that did not prevent her from blushing profusely.

_Well, this isn't all _that_ embarrassing,_ she thought, glancing down at her body. She froze, and squeaked, covering her mouth. She wasn't tiny at all. In fact, she was her original size again, and pressed rather firmly to Cheshire, which explained the closeness very well.

"Rise an' shine, ya kittens!" cried a tiny voice. Cheshire opened his eyes in annoyance, but he paused to look into Alice's face. Smirking, he leaned in and licked her cheek. Alice jumped, shocked at the roughness. Mallymkins hopped onto the bed, yanking the sheets off and revealing their half-naked state to the other.

"'Morning, Alice…" he purred, sitting up for a mind-bending stretch, "How did you sleep?" His green orbs sparkled with mischief.

She hopped out of bed, hopping to conceal her extreme embarrassment, as well as her intent curiosity. _What on earth does a man's body feel like?_ She stopped herself and glanced back, for he had assumed his fur-covered form to taunt Mally into a fight. _Does he even count?_

His fluffy tail wrapped around her throat like a living scarf and tickled her chin. "St- Stoppit!" she giggled, wiggling and struggling to open the wardrobe. Thackery bounded in, flung a flurry of lace and silk in her face, and hopped out with a yodel. Alice, with the help of Cheshire's now human hand, disentangled the fabric from her hair and exclaimed in joy. "Oh, it's _beautiful_!"

The mess turned out to be a form-fitting dress with lace along the hem and sleeves, the blue silk just the right color to compliment her eyes. Mallymkins hustled her into the washroom and stood guard before the door like a miniature watchdog, "'N ya don't come out 'til you're _in_ that dress with combed hair, ya hear me?"

Alice nodded at the almost motherly order before realizing Mally couldn't see her, "Y- Yes, ma'am." Mallymkins sputtered, shouting insults with doses of advice. Cheshire's disembodied hands, though a little unnerving at first, helped her slip into the swirl of color. Alice wondered if the lingering of his warm palms against her hips was her imagination.

A good half hour later, she exited the washroom with an air of grace before side-stepping to avoid Mally and slipping on what appeared to be a ribbon. Cheshire gracefully caught her, and she was embraced by the mysterious sensation of a wall of mist again before they arrived in something resembling a kitchen. Pots and pans overflowed from the sink(?), used silverware buried in walls, counters, and in a perfect "T" on one cupboard.

Both the Hatter and the Hare were present, engaged in a war of seasoning. "Everyone knows that a dash of salt comes before the pinch of pep- Oh! Alice, you look marvelous. So much more… muchier in clothing!"

Thackery proceeded toss a plates' worth of scones at her, cackling with Madness as Cheshire caught them, setting them on a somehow untouched part of the counter. "Join us for _tea_, Ahlice?!" the Hare exclaimed, grabbing her hand and forcefully dragging her out the door before dumping her in a rather ornate chair beside Tarrants's. "Sit tight, we'll be right oot, liddle lady."

**Oh my, a cliffhanger as the return gift? What have I become?!**

**I'm sorry to all people who may still be reading this. Forgive me, I was in New Mexico… I'm glad to say I'm back and raring to go. Hope you enjoy this… Filler-ish chapter. And there's possible fanservice. What? You wanted more?**

…**So did I, but that's not the point of filler chapters. You must learn patience, or the fluff will be long in coming. XD Don't worry, it'll arrive at some point, I'm a fan of kitty + someone = fluff.**

**THANKS AGAIN TO ALL READERS! This is amazing, I'm actually getting reviews~! I love you all, thanks to much~!**


	5. Lively Thoughts

Alice was mildly confused when she was left alone, because time seemed to stretch, and stretch, and stretch. How very _odd_. Maybe it was due to the stopped time in the Hatter's watch? She scooped it out of a cup of tea and tilted her head, "Hm. It's ticking again."

She gave up trying to make sense of it, for very few things made proper sense in Wonderland, and settled for resetting the table as best as she could. Unfortunately, it appeared that nearly every single tea set was imcomplete or broken, there was no silverware, and the state of the napkins could only make her gag.

Honestly, how could that lovable Maddened trio live in such a way? Alice felt a little prick in her heart. Oh, if only she could help. But she had no idea why she had been brought to Wonderland, and thus had no way of knowing how long she would stay. Maybe Thackery could explain it to her? Then again, he was cryptic at best, and flat out unintelligible at worst.

For some strange, uncalled for reason, the blonde woman felt as though she could not question Tarrant or Cheshire... It was an annoying feeling, but her father had often told her to be true to her heart, so she may as well follow his guidance.

While on the topic of Hatter and Cat, her mind wandered to the little spat they had had the day before. She could understand that Cheshire had a past he wished to not disclose, and that Tarrant was equally scarred. But _why _bite each others' heads off about it?

Feeling rather stupid for pondering something she'd likely never get an answer to, Alice settled back in her comfy chair. Her attempts at straightening up the tea party proved to be in vain, so she planned to just wait for time to start again.

Oh, but it was _so _boring, waiting for their arrival. Perhaps this is what it felt like to wait for her? She could definitely understand why one would spiral into Madness while waiting. It might ease the boredom, if only for a short spell. "I've been thinking of words that begin with the letter '_L_'..." she muttered.

"Lonesome. Lost. Limp. Lifeless..."

She jumped when a rumble sounded in her ear, "You are forgetting Loved, Lively, and Lovely, which is a wonderful combination of the first two." She tried to waved the voice away, but its owner, namely the mouth from which it sprang, was not there. "Alice, Alice, Alice, you're so _sad _now that you've grown."

"I can't help it, Cheshire. When I was little, I saw beautiful things. But now that I am grown, it's very difficult to see the rainbows in the rainclouds."

A warm tail wrapped around her throat, tickling her again. She giggled, allowing Cheshire to rest a hand on her head, "_Ahhh_, silly little Alice. If you cannot find the rainbows, then look for the little diamonds that fall from the sky."

"But then I would become wet and cold."

"Then you look to the big fluffy blankets that rest in the air," he responded, his warm hand tumbling through her curls, "You wait for them to wrap you up and warm you like a peaceful flame stirring in a hearth."

The blonde woman shut her eyes and sighed, leaning into the slow stroking. Oh, it felt ever so _nice_. "And if I see the lightning and tremble at the sound of the thunder?"

She looked up, nearly screaming. Warm hands were framing her face, and that _beautiful_ face was only inches away. Emerald green orbs stared into her very soul, slits widening in unison with his trademark smile.

"Why, then you look into my eyes, dearest Alice. When you were young and small, you often told me that was more soothing than even my growling."

Alice giggled, already feeling happier. She reached up to rest her own palms on the cat's sharp cheekbones, "Oh, Cheshire, don't you mean purring?"

The human squeaked when his body faded into existence, his arms wrapping around her shoulders while his dark hair mixed with her own locks. "Whatever you wish me to mean, little Alice," he whispered into her ear. Before Alice could even attempt to return the embrace, he vanished with a flick of his tail, appearing in the chair across the table from her own.

"Alice, did you wait long?" Tarrant called, choosing that moment to appear with a tray of teetering china balanced on one hand and a platter of small cakes on the other. "I do apologize, but Thackery and I had a bit of a... _discussion _over flavoring. I hope you don't mind the soup!" The Hatter nearly tipped over when his tea partners dashed between his legs to take their usual places.

Doing her level best to not get caught up in the Mad Trio's antics, Alice found herself holding conversations with the others in a voice that most decidedly not for within walls (as well as not _at all _being proper for use in polite company). It was all so fun, delightful, even. After a few cups of tea, she had perfected her dodging of Thackery's tossed objects.

But, she soon found, Cheshire did _not_ seem to be enjoying himself. Whenever she attempted to include him, his great ears flattened. Even a quick glance revealed that he was feeling less than his best. Had she offended him? Was he still fighting with Tarrant? Alice felt that _strange_ feeling of distrust rise in her heart again.

Why, oh _why _did she feel so uneasy about the beautiful cat stirring another pitcher of milk into his tea and the Maddened Hatter flicking crumbs at the Hare with wild abandon?

**Yeah, I know, I vanished, and this chapter is really shoddy. I have many excuses I could fling at ya'll, but I guess all I can say is "I dun screwed up big time" and leave it at that.**

**That racket aside! I'm really, really surprised. This is... wow. Guys, I'm very touched by the number of reviews I've received. Just... Thanks, everyone. I'm glad you manage to fine my mediocre writing all right enough to want more! If at all possible, I want to give you another chapter within the week, but we'll have to see how life treats me.**

**Until then, enjoy this scrappy thing.**


End file.
